Episode 7770 (2nd January 2012)
Plot Sophie's in bits over Sian and blames Kevin for their break-up. Tina tells Tommy that the only reason she puts up with Kirsty is for Tyrone's sake. Kirsty makes it clear that she overheard Tina's comments. Dev's annoyed when Sophie quits her job in the corner shop. Sunita volunteers Amber to cover Sophie's shifts as she's to blame. Eva talks Nick into organising a speed-dating evening at the bistro to bolster trade. Rosie meets her new agent Vivienne Cooper at the bistro. Vivienne promises her a top modelling gig and to Rosie's annoyance asks Jason if he'd be up for it too. Tyrone suggests they meet a few mates for a New Year drink but Kirsty insists they stay in as she wants Tyrone all to herself. Julie and Marcus talk Eileen into taking part in the speed-dating evening. Sally enjoys rubbing Carla's nose in it by telling her she's off to a drinks party at Frank's. Carla seethes. Rosie's distressed to discover the modelling assignment is a road safety campaign and she has to wear a fluorescent yellow tabard. Sally chats to Frank at the party and it's clear they enjoy each other's company. Tina is challenged by a store detective who insists on going through her bags after a tip-off from the police. Tina's angry and suspects Kirsty's behind it. Amber tells Sophie she did her a favour as she wasn't really in love with Sian. Sophie's furious and throws her out of the house and they row in the street. Dev demands to know what's going on. Kevin tells him how Amber came on to Sophie and when Amber confirms it, Dev's stunned. From her car, Carla angrily watches Frank playing host at his party. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Amber Kalirai - Nikki Patel *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel Guest cast *Vivienne Cooper - Fiona Mollison *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor *Mike Leydon - Neil Roberts *Store Detective - Jon Adamson Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Nick's Bistro *Underworld - Office *4 Drapers Mill Apartments, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen and road outside *Photographic studio *Shopping mall and store Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla decides to confront Frank about Anna's attempt to bribe her; and Tina is accosted by a store detective while out shopping alone. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,240,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes